


Bring Her Home

by TennantsLittleKitten



Series: The "Bring Her Home" Collection [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Budapest, F/M, Howard Stark - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I have all these feels, Jeggy, My Theory, Sadness, WWII, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis reveals the story behind Anna and the War whilst bearing all to the one person he trusts most, Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a rough draft as I wanted to get it out there before the finale airs on Tuesday and in case I am wrong and all my dreams are crushed.
> 
> This has been my theory about Anna since episode 1 and I really think it would be a cool tie in to the modern Iron Man films and Tony Stark's J.A.R.V.I.S. I ship Jeggy like FedEx and kinda ended up mingling my theory with my Jeggy feels.
> 
> So happy reading and if you have some tips and suggestions to make the story better, send me a message!
> 
> Now that the finale has aired, I can further comment...  
> So, my theory has not yet been proven and maybe Jeggy is not a thing, yet.  
> But the episode was fantastic and amazing and wonderful!  
> I have so many Jeggy feels anyway.  
> On a positive note, though not completely the same, my Jarvis/Peggy goodbye scene was mighty close.  
> Also, they used my line, or a variation of it: "Bring him home."  
> Without spoiling too much, it appeared in a similar context! Yay!!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Well, it's been quite an adventure, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy and Jarvis are standing in Stark's foyer. After finally being found innocent, Howard had taken to the city in order to redeem his celebrity status.  

"Quite right." replies Jarvis, gazing down at his polished shoes. "And an absolute pleasure." he adds raising his eyes to meet hers. The man looked saddened and frankly, so did Peggy. Neither truly wanted it all to end.

"I promise that the next time I need to infiltrate an armed warehouse or take down a fleet of Russian assassins, you'll be the first one I call." She manages a smile.

Jarvis reciprocates with a grin but quickly crams his lips together in concern. "May I share something with you, Ms. Carter?"

Peggy's pulse quickens. "Go on."

Jarvis takes a swift breath before continuing. "You've become my best friend, Ms. Carter. I sincerely feel that I have your trust. I cannot say that of many people."

"Not even your wife?" Peggy retorts, fearful of where the butler is directing this conversation.

Jarvis withdraws, feeling foolish. "I'm afraid I have not been entirely truthful with you. You see, Anna and I have a rather _unique_ arrangement."

"What do you mean?" Peggy says with suspicion.

"It dates back to the war and it has been vital that only those involved know of it."

"What happened to her Jarvis? What happened during the war?" Peggy's voice is stern.

Jarvis nods and motions for them to take a seat at the table. Peggy complies.  
"I had been assigned to a general a year before the war started. He traveled extensively participating in investigative work with various foreign affairs. I more or less acted as his personal servant. He was quite the womanizer, having even less respect for the opposite sex than most. And that, inevitably, was how we met Mr. Stark. The two men happened to be invested in the same female companion. It was I who calmed the General down and allowed Mr. Stark to evade an unfortunate encounter with a bullet. Mr. Stark and I forged a bond that day and have remained loyal to one another ever since. 

After the Little War ended in Hungary, the army sent the General to assess the lingering issues. Our focus was in Budapest. One day, well into the month of April, I was taking the General's uniform to be cleaned at the hotel tailor's shop when I saw her. She was a very petite woman and the most beautiful thing my young eyes had ever seen. She had brown hair with piercing blue eyes and lips that could form the most wonderful of smiles. I never believed in love at first sight until that moment; for when we caught each other's gaze it was magic.

We made a point to greet each other daily, but of course she played hard to get as every dignified woman should. In between my chores for the general I courted her like a proper gentleman, and boy had I fallen head over heels. 

Anna lived in Budapest proper for work while her family resided in a small agricultural village in Northeast Pest County. She took me to meet her family on several occasions and to escape the city. Unfortunately her faith was becoming an increasing issue in her daily life. The Nazi regime was having a profound influence on Hungary and the Jewish people were experiencing more and more oppression and discrimination. We often talked of escaping to America to start anew and build our lives together. 

On another note, it was the General's fascination with Hungarian women that actually prolonged our stay in Budapest and luckily for us, it enabled me to ask Anna for her hand.   
It was a quiet sunny day in August despite the bustle of Budapest and she said "yes!". I can still remember her joy and her tender kiss while the sun cast a heavenly glow on her tiny form.” Jarvis glances into the distance, recollecting the fond memory of his past.

“We couldn't wait to be wed,” he continues “for any day the army could pull the General and I out of Hungary. I figured it safest to exclude Anna from the General's knowledge. Instead I asked for a couple days leave and Anna and I headed out to Pest County to officiate our union.

We were married in a small chapel near Anna's home. She wore a traditional dress passed down maternally between generations. She also had a bouquet of freshly picked red tulips and I can still recollect their sweet fragrance.

I scooped Anna up into my arms and carried her off as my new bride. She tossed the delicate floral bouquet into the crowd of her relatives as a symbol that our new life had begun. It was the happiest day of my life, Ms. Carter. She was more beautiful than I ever remembered her to be and we were simply so happy. That day shall forever be engrained in my memory. 

Religious differences were not an issue and never would they have become one. Nothing could derail how we felt about one another. 

 

But then, all hell broke loose as Poland was invaded and the war became official. I vowed to get Anna out and to safety. So I took my predicament to the General, explaining how I had met a woman of Jewish faith and wished to have her evacuated to the security of Britain. I knew the papers would not have been much effort for him to sign and his rank would not raise any questions or opposition to this request. Instead however, he refused. He advised me that this relationship of mine was but a 'fling' and the best part about it was that once I had gone, several countries would separate me from the wrath of a scorned woman. 

Needless to say, I was furious. And to make matters worse, we had just received notification that we were to head back to England where the General's services could be of better use. 

Time was running out and so I panicked! I stole the transit papers and headed off to Anna for a final goodbye. She signed the papers, I forged the General's signature and I kissed my wife for a final time. 

When the General and I arrived back in London he immediately began his military strategizing. Anna's papers had been submitted, but during the process of filing they were found a fraud. 

It was a Tuesday and I had been accompanying the General to Whitehall. I was arrested without hesitation and the General did little to defend his otherwise loyal servant. 

I used my phone call to send Anna a telegraph at the tailor's shop telling her to get as far away from Budapest as possible. Unfortunately she had become an accomplice to my conspiracy. It would surely be no time before the Hungarian authorities were notified and took action upon her. 

 

It was sheer luck that Mr. Stark had been in the vicinity; for as soon as he learned of my predicament, he used his influence to free me from my burdening charges. I was released from the army with a dishonorable discharge. 

I frantically told Mr. Stark about Anna and that Hungarian authorities would show no mercy to a Jewish war criminal. He may have a long list of female conquests but at least he understands what love is.

Mr. Stark flew me back to Budapest that night and rented us a jeep upon our arrival. I sped to Anna’s countryside home as fast as the vehicle's engine would carry me; but I was mere moments too late.” Jarvis’ voice grows shaky as the memory floods back to him.

“The small village was a sickening sight. Being primarily a Jewish community, the authorities did not restrain their recklessness. I could smell the gunpowder and the blood. Destruction and death polluted the once quaint village. I remember my heart leaping to my throat as I found the door to Anna’s home busted down. Inside lay the bodies of her family, my Anna amongst them.

I sank to my knees and gathered her in my arms. I cradled her, wiping the bloodied hair from her face. I rocked her gently. Then I realized that there were still shallow breaths escaping her lips; but only just.

All those times talking of running off to America were futile and I was responsible. But there in my arms she found the strength to utter these final words: _Edwin, my dear sweet Edwin. Bring me home._ It was her final wish and I wanted nothing more than to make it come true. Perhaps that is why I made such a rash decision that day.

Mr. Stark, in the meantime, had witnessed everything. He made me a proposition but stated that we must act fast. We rushed aboard one of Mr. Stark's aeroplanes that he had called in, all the while trying to maintain ventilation to Anna's lungs. It pained me to see her in such a state, but I was determined to do everything I possibly could to honour her wish.

Upon arriving to a secured compound, Mr. Stark and his team of affiliated scientists worked on Anna for hours, or perhaps even days, on end. Those moments are a mere blur to me now, for I was lost within the sea of my emotions.

When finally he emerged, Mr. Stark once again described the events which were to proceed. I was to work under him in America upon entry into the country. No questions would be asked as long as I did not volunteer the information. He then passed me a heavy little box and an envelope. He detailed that when I arrived at his estate, I was to move into the guest house and follow the instructions listed within the envelope. He warned me not to open it before I was within the security of the Stark grounds and to guard both it and the box with my life. Before I could inquire about Anna, he sternly repeated his warning instructions. I could do nothing more and so I agreed.”

Jarvis pauses momentarily, trying to assess whether Peggy is invested in what he has to say. The expression of concern which is painted across her face reassures him that she truly does care.

 

“Upon arriving at Mr. Stark's home, I was amazed by the grandeur. I was a simple man and had never experienced more than a simple life. I realized then as well, that I could never fully regress to such a life again.

I opened the envelope and followed the instructions. I connected the box into the intercom system which was hidden away for secrecy behind a painting in the back study. Next, I switched on the main power and awaited the results. Crackles echoed throughout the house as the system choked on static. But then, a miracle happened.

 _Hello?_ the voice had rung out from the intercom. I gasped in absolute shock at the familiarity. _Edwin? Is that you? Where am I? What's happened?_ She had said in distress. 

She was scared and I wanted nothing more than to hold her. But alas, I couldn't and never would again. I explained everything to her then. Anna is preserved only in mind and voice, somehow, within technology that I will never fully understand. Technology that could be extremely dangerous if placed in the wrong hands.

But, Anna was grateful to be home - with me. And so I live with the voice of a ghost day in and day out. We share a life as best as we can and attempt to carry on as if the events in Pest County had never occurred.

 

Maybe my actions were immoral; trying to play God and save her in this way. But, I have found a way to be content and it seems that she is happy too. Although, sometimes, I long for touch. A warm embrace or a simple kiss goodnight. I miss looking into someone’s eyes and seeing their emotions, rather than merely hearing them. I adore my wife, don't get me wrong; but there is another dimension to love that my decisions have forced me to live without."

 

At first the conclusion to Jarvis' anecdote leaves Peggy speechless but then, she states sympathetically: "I'm not Anna."

 "No you are not, and I don't want you to be." Jarvis counters quickly. "You are unique and that is why I – what I – I _admire_ so much about you. You are independent yet do not allow your strength to compromise your compassion. When I'm with you, I..." pauses Jarvis "feel alive." He looks up to meet Peggy's gaze.

"Well, we've been in countless life-and-death situations, Mr. Jarvis and I take it that escaping unscathed would tend to have that effect."

"No; I don't think you quite understand, Ms. Carter." Jarvis breathes attempting to supress a whimper of defeat.

"Please enlighten me." she spits back trying to maintain her best defense as panic begins to wash over her.

 "You see, it is not the thrill of the chase or dancing with death. Rather, it’s the planning, or strategizing or even sharing a discussion in the car; simply being in your presence. I can neither be myself around many people, Ms. Carter, but I have come to discover that you are one of the select few."

"Jarvis..." begins Peggy, swelling with emotion.

"I don't expect you to reciprocate, I only felt it necessary to present you with the honest truth." adds Jarvis.

"I, I never knew that you felt this way about me..."

"I didn't either, at first. I thought that I was just smitten by you and I tried my damnedest to suppress it. But in the end, I simply could no longer deny what my instincts were telling me." Jarvis stares longingly at Peggy, fearful that his confession would drive her farther away. "It's rare that one comes across someone in life to care so deeply about; let alone for a second time." 

"That is true." agrees Peggy, looking away as Steve surfaces in her mind. The Captain smiles at her reassuringly. She glances back to Jarvis. "Then _we_ should consider ourselves fortunate." she smiles.

Jarvis releases his breath in relief. Then however, a troubled look crosses his face once more. "I need to speak with Anna." he announces somberly. "I may not have always been truthful with her in the past, but this is one instance in which I must." He gets up and moves towards the door and with a furrowed brow, glances back towards Peggy before continuing to his residence across the courtyard.

 

The door clicks shut. "Is that you, Edwin?"

"Yes, Anna." Jarvis says solemnly. 

"What's wrong love?" asks the voice sensing her husband's tone.

"We need to talk."

"Oh? What's the matter?" she grows quiet and worried.

"For the past while I have been working to prove Mr. Stark's innocence in a grand theft and conspiracy concerning his inventions. He had me assisting his war-time friend in the process. Her name is Agent Peggy Carter and she works with the SSR. I swear to you Anna that I have never been unfaithful, yet I wish to confess that I have developed strong emotions for her and feel horribly and utterly guilty. I love you and you are my beloved wife but I...I just don't know." Jarvis' voice cracks with sorrow.

There is a brief moment of silence before: "She makes you happy, doesn't she?" Anna's tone is neither angry nor jealous but rather, soft and sincere.

This time Jarvis hesitates, afraid of sharing his reality. "Yes." he finally states. 

"All those years you have outdone yourself to make _me_ happy, Edwin. You've allowed me to exist beyond death and you delivered on your promise to bring me to America so we could share a life together. I've heard you return on those late nights and I've also noted how, as of late, you sound happier than you have in a very long time. What I wouldn't give to see you smile again."

"What I wouldn't give to see yours!" Jarvis exclaims. "I miss holding you, my sweet."

 

"And I miss being held. It's so difficult sometimes. Looking into your green eyes and seeing the love. Your gentle hand upon my waist as we share a dance. Curling up together on a cold night and falling asleep in your arms. Your tender kiss. All things that I wish I could experience again. And oh how I would love to see you clad in your apron as you recreate my goulash recipe!" Anna chuckles, causing Jarvis to let out a laugh along with her. 

"I had no idea how my decision has effected you."

"Oh don't be rash! I am incredibly thankful for what you chose to do. We've had over six glorious years _more_ than we would have had otherwise. I cherish every moment, but it seems to be proving increasingly difficult. It's not fair for either of us, Edwin. We love each other, yes, and that will never change; but perhaps it is no longer meant to be."

Jarvis swallows thickly. "I wish it was not so but I'm afraid that I must agree with you, Anna. I am so, so sorry."

"So am I.  
May I...meet her; Ms. Carter?"

"Of course. I suppose that is only reasonable."

"She is one lucky lady and must be very special to have warranted your affections.

"She is." replies Jarvis, shyly as he bows his head. Then he ducks out to fetch Peggy from Howard's mansion.

 

She could have run. She could have run as far away from commitment as possible, but Peggy didn't want to. She used to believe that she was not worthy of keeping others close since most have ended up paying the ultimate price. But this time it is different. She felt something deep within compelling her to stay. Jarvis had never really wronged her and was always loyal. He treated her with the utmost respect and sincerely cared for her; concerned for her wellbeing both physically and mentally. The man had never shown any ulterior motives as most do in this society and he had just laid out a full confession before her. He would never replace Steve, no one could; but as Jarvis had mentioned, it is seldom to find love twice in one lifetime.

Jarvis appears at the door, breaking Peggy's train of thought. His face pale and distraught. He invites her into his home for the first time and Peggy feels it only right to accept. She's not really the other woman, but is in a sense she is. It is awkward to say the least, but is a sincere gesture of respect.

 

The Jarvis' house is prim and proper and tastefully decorated. A far cry from the flats she has rented in the past few years.

"Hello." says the voice, quiet and sweet.

"Hello." answers Peggy, looking around, trying to pinpoint the voice's source.

"I'm Anna." continues the woman. She has a delicate Hungarian accent beautifully accentuated by British pronunciations. 

"And I'm Peggy." she takes a moment to collect her thoughts. "You have a remarkable story, Anna. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thank you. And from what I’ve heard, you are quite a remarkable woman yourself." 

"I live by a set of values and moral obligations and try my best to stand by them."

"You sound so beautiful. Tell me what you look like, if you don't mind."

"Oh. I have brown hair and eyes and stand at five foot, seven inches..."

"Lovely! And you've kept Edwin safe during your ordeals together. I'm glad he is in caring hands." 

"I too lost someone special during the war." Confesses Peggy. "He sacrificed himself for the greater good. I would have done the same as Jarvis if I had been offered Mr. Stark's proposition."

"Broken souls tend to find one another in this world and end up helping each other heal. I'm glad my Edwin has found that person in you."

"Jarvis has helped me cope with my reality and has grounded me on several occasions. He was a fundamental part of freeing Howard of guilt."

 "Edwin may not be skilled in combat, but he _is_ always courageous."

"Indeed he is."

"Thank you, Peggy, for agreeing to meet me. It has been a pleasure."

"Same to you, Anna. I can see why Jarvis fought so desperately for you. You are an incredible woman."

 

Anna makes a pleased sound before speaking again. "Edwin, I need you to do me something."

"What is it, Anna?" Jarvis questions, finally speaking up after remaining silent throughout the conversation between the two ladies.

"Will you please go into the study - "

"- Anna, no." interrupts Jarvis, cluing into his wife's intentions.

"Edwin, it must be done! It is only fair. It is what's best for all three of us." Anna's voice saddens, for her request is just as difficult for her to decide upon as it will be for Jarvis to execute on her behalf.

"There must be another way-" Jarvis pleads.

"No, sweetheart. There can't be. We will both suffer if I...I persist."

 

Jarvis squeezes his eyes shut and his breath quivers. He has never been one to deny his wife of her desires. So reluctantly he takes a step forward and then another and another, until slowly he reaches the study. He removes the picture from the wall and opens the electronic panel. "Anna," he begins, "I love you. I love you so much and I always will."

"I know, love." the voice now sounds in the study having followed Jarvis. "And I love you too. I'll always be with you. Maybe not in voice, but I'll watch out for you and care for you in whatever way I can. Know I will always be there for you. We will meet again someday, somehow."

"I feel so horrible. I've fallen for another woman while my wife is at home and I've broken our commitment to one another."

"No, love. It is not that simple. Please do not feel guilt. You have done nothing wrong. You have been the best husband a wife could ask for. Please remember our times together before the war; that is all I ask."

"I will never forget, Anna. Never."

"Alright then. Please proceed."

"I love you." Jarvis murmurs again.

"I love you too. I wish you all the happiness in the world. And Edwin," Anna whispers "do me a favor. Bring  _her_  home."

 

A low hum resonates followed by silence. Then the sound of heavy sobs echo throughout the house. Peggy finds Jarvis collapsed on the floor, head in hands and chest heaving. She steps forward and sits down beside him. She reaches over and gently pulls him towards her so as to rest his head upon her shoulder. No words are spoken, for there needn't be. Countless times Jarvis has come to Peggy's rescue, now it is time she come to his. She holds him in her arms while he grieves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have done my research about the war, Hungary and other historical tidbits, so I'll be posting the facts here later.
> 
> I'm that person who needs to make things as historically accurate as possible or else I can't write a story.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
